Household Cleaning: SasuNaru Style
by iluvEdo
Summary: It was spring cleaning in the Uchiha compound so Naruto decides to send his dear Sasuke to the local Wal-mart for some cleaning products. Too bad the products were never exactly used for cleaning purposes. SasuxNaru, One-shot, Yaoi


**Summary_: _**_It was spring cleaning in the Uchiha compound so Naruto decides to send his dear Sasuke to the local Wal-mart for some cleaning products. Too bad the products were never exactly used for cleaning purposes. SasuxNaru, One-shot, Yaoi_

**Warnings: **Boy loving, graphic yaoi, misuse of cleaning supplies, randomness, minor OOCness _(Doesn't float your boat? Please don't read)_

**A/N: I was doing some summer cleaning and this kinky idea popped in my head. I don't usually write one-shots (once every blue-moon) so enjoy my rare perverted side and be aware of the story's content. Also, this is to make up for my future ultra-slow updates for now on. I have a lot of AP work.**

* * *

**--H**o**u**s**e**h**o**l**d **C**l**e**a**n**i**n**g: S**a**s**u**N**a**r**u** S**t**y**l**e--**

**.:Brought to you by iluvedo:.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sat at the kitchen table, flipping through the morning newspaper. It seemed the local Wal-mart had a new 72" inch screen TV on sale. He had been meaning to buy a new one for a couple of months now and today seemed like a perfect opportunity. He could place the large television in the spare den since his blond dobe always managed to hog the television in the bedroom. Naruto was all for those late night animes while Sasuke was for peaceful game shows. It was like the two were on separate ends of the radar so it was crucial for a new television but would his companion see it that way? His dobe loved to watch TV together, basically do everything together and his blond loved spending little money as possible. His model was 'why spend money on _that _when there are starving kids in the world?' then he would become emotional over all the sad paid programming he had seen on television. Really, Sasuke was at a losing situation. Naruto would definitely not approve of a new television when they have one comfortably in their room. Maybe he could sneak one? His boyfriend hardly ever visited the spare den so it should be no problem. The idea seemed perfect and all the popular movie titles he could watch popped in his head. This 'not-so-obvious' excitement of getting a television therefore lifted him from his seat. It wasn't even five seconds before he was forcefully pushed back down by two hands, gripping his shoulders.

"Where do you think you're going?" a minty breath whispered in his ear.

"Uh…" Sasuke quickly shoved the Wal-mart paper under the table. "I was going to the store to buy some coffee. We're out," Naruto loosened his grip.

"Really? I just brought a bag two days ago," at that moment, the Uchiha decided to have a coughing fit. "Are you okay Sasu? Let me get you some water," the blond rushed off to the refrigerator for a water bottle and tossed it to the coughing man. "Well, since you are going to store, I need you to pick up some cleaning supplies. This place is filthy. We haven't cleaned since I moved here."

"Huh? This place is clean. I cleaned it last week," the Uchiha said in a 'matter of fact' tone. Naruto gave him a blank stare and tapped his foot.

"You mean last week of last month? You haven't even lifted a finger to clean since I moved here. Look around you," Sasuke slowly looked around and to his surprise the house was a pig's pen. The dishes in the sink were piled high like mountains, trash was scattered over the carpeted floor, the kitchen tile had various spills in various spots, and the dust on the living room furniture was so thick that it resembled discolored pillows. This realization dawned on the young man and he turned to his boyfriend for explanation.

"Don't look at me! I'm not no maid buddy! Plus, I've hardly been home. I just got home Monday from a two week trip!" Sasuke took this in consideration and did some thinking. Why was his house so unsanitary and disturbing? Did these conditions just happen overnight? The small cockroach crawling across the table answered his last question as well as the high pitch squeal that followed it.

"What the hell is that?!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the crawling creature. Sasuke sighed.

"It's a cockroach dobe," the blond looked at his boyfriend as if he grown two heads and flew up the staircase.

"Aren't you going to kill it? I heard they multiply or some shit!" the dark haired man let out a chuckle and whacked the roach with a nearby fly swatter.

"There. He's dead Naru. I killed him so you can come back," Naruto slowly descended down the stairs like a spy before stepping on the carpeted floor and entering the kitchen. He made sure his steps were precise in case a friend decided to pop out.

"You can sit if you like," Sasuke suggested emotionless. Naruto shook his head 'no' and increased his distance from the table.

"I'm fine over here. Could you hand me the Wal-mart paper?" the blond whispered as if the roaches could hear him. The Uchiha let a smirk fall upon his lips and motioned the other over.

"I'm not moving, so if you want the paper, you have to get it yourself."

"Sasuke!" the blond whined before pouting his lips. The 'pout-the-lips' trick always worked on the stoic Uchiha but today it seemed futile. "Please…" Sasuke yawned and continued looking through the paper.

"You bastard! See if you get any sex this week! I'll get the paper myself!" Naruto stomped into the kitchen and was close to grabbing the paper before a pair of pale arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him into the man's lap.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Sasuke asked huskily, attaching his lips to his boyfriend's 'ever-so-slender' neck. He felt the man tense as he hit that sweet spot behind his ear and smiled into the skin. "I don't think you do," Naruto started to retort but his voice was cut short as a pair of lips moved very slowly down the back of his neck leaving nips here and there. Sasuke was a biter when he got in his sexual mode so Naruto could only wait for the unexpected and attempt to maintain a normal heart rate. "You know, you're my addiction Naruto," at that moment, Sasuke's teeth grazed the blond's ear before taking a harsh nip at the lobe. The sound that was released from the man on his lap was sensational to his ears. He loved it when his boyfriend could do a cross between gasp and moan because in most cases, the bite would hurt. The older man quickly used his tongue to ease the abused area and entangled his pale hand with the other. "Sorry Naru, it's just you look so appetizing that I can't help not to bite down," Naruto's face turned a lovely shade of pink therefore he tried to distract himself by looking at the Wal-mart paper.

"Oh look! A sale! You should go here to pick up those cleaning supplies! I see they have Lysol on sale for 1.99 and on toilet bowl cleaner as well. Oh and look here, a 0.99 duster and 1.00 dish detergent! I'm going to write down everything we need," Naruto reached across the table, purposely avoiding the dead cockroach and grabbed a pad and pen. Sasuke just watched in amusement as his boyfriend scribbled down a list and subconsciously wrapped his feet around his calves so his feet wouldn't touch the floor. After about five minutes of writing and Sasuke's constant body teasing, Naruto produced a list necessary for survival.

"Here you go! Now hurry to the store before customers buy all the cleaning supplies," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"That's impossible dobe," his blue-eyed boyfriend shook his head and placed the Wal-mart ad in his hands.

"Nope, it has happened once before," Naruto seemed to drift off to a flashback which brought back horrible memories. "It was my freshman year in college and I had a dirty roommate. He never cleaned and always left the bathroom disgusting. Now that I think about it, he was a major asshole," Sasuke frowned.

"I was your roommate dobe…" Naruto licked his lips.

"No, I'm sure it was someone else…" the dark haired man rolled his eyes.

"I was your roommate all four years of college, you idiot."

"Oh…" Naruto let a frown grace his features before continuing. "Well anyways, I decided to clean the bathroom so I could take a bath but unfortunately, we didn't have any Scrubbing Bubbles."

"Scrubbing bubbles?" Sasuke asked confused. He never heard of such a product.

"My favorite bathroom cleaner Sasuke! How could you forget? And that week, I was low on cash so I turned to the newspaper for help. Inside was the weekly Wal-mart ad and on the front was Scrubbing Bubbles for 1.99, Scrubbing Bubbles was usually 3.50. I was pretty lucky if I say so myself because I only had 3.00 on me," Sasuke stared at the man in his lap. This story was pointless. "Anyways, I had Kiba drive me to the local Wal-mart and the place was crowded. I mean…we couldn't even find a parking spot because it was the first day of the sale so I had Kiba drop me out front. Inside everyone was fighting over toilet tissue and soap but I needed Scrubbing Bubbles. I _had_ to get Scrubbing Bubbles. So I rushed to the cleaning supplies aisle and you know what? (Dramatic music plays)"

"What?" Sasuke asked hesitantly and looked around. _Where's that music coming from?_

"There…there…" Naruto started to hyperventilate and the older man grabbed his shoulders.

"What was it Naru? Tell me!" Naruto locked his eyes with his.

"There…there was no Scrubbing Bubbles! (Horror music plays) The only thing left was a crusty. used. tissue," the Uchiha's eyes widened as the music changed.

"A crusty used tissue?" Sasuke repeated with evident shock. Naruto nodded quickly as he tried to control his breathing.

"No Scrubbing Bubbles?" Sasuke murmured. His boyfriend placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and wiped away the one tear that ran down his cheek.

"No Scrubbing Bubbles but remarkably I survived. I don't know how but I did. I'm one of the few who could…"

"You are one strong person," the blond hugged his companion and pulled back.

"Thank you Sasu. I want you to be stronger than those out there and get that Scrubbing Bubbles. Do what is necessary for the sake of our home," determination flowed through those onyx orbs and he made a promise to get that bathroom cleaner.

"I'll get that can if it kills me!"

"That's the spirit," Naruto hopped off his lap and handed the man his keys and the shopping list. "Hurry…before it's too late," the blond turned his head dramatically as Sasuke gave him an unreadable look.

"I shall be back soon," Naruto looked down at the floor till he heard the door close and that was when laughter erupted from him like a volcano. Who would ever fall for a dramatic story like that? He must have been one hell of an actor if Sasuke believed him. Seriously, Scrubbing Bubbles? Did people buy that stuff? Naruto didn't know. He just wanted to get the older man out the house so he could redecorate the den. He wanted to turn it into a movie room as a surprise for his teme.

"_Man, I really should be an actor…"_

--L**i**n**e** B**r**e**a**k--

Sasuke stared at list in his hands as he pushed the grey cart down the aisle. The list was pretty long so he had to work fast. First thing first, he had to get the Scrubbing Bubbles. The item was in the cleaning aisle so he would have to move a few shelves over. Pushing his cart out, the Uchiha hurriedly pushed his cart so he was at the end of the cleaning aisle. The opposite end stood his enemy Sai. He hated Sai. That man tried to steal Naru from him and he had a nerve to comment on his boyfriend's size. Naruto was not small, perhaps not as big as him but not small. That comment pissed him off.

"Uchiha, this is last place I would ever think to see you," he called.

"Hn."

"I see you still have that sour attitude but I'm not here to chat. I'm here to pick up a can of Scrubbing Bubbles. That stuff leaves your tub sparkling. What about you? What are you here for?"

"Something," the Uchiha said monotonously as he looked for the yellow can. When he spotted it, his eyes widened for second before hardening. There was only one can left and he wasn't about to let Sai get it. The other dark haired male took notice as well.

"I see you too are here for that highly popular bathroom cleaner. Too bad it will be going home with me today," Sasuke glared.

"I think not," Sai let out a laugh before charging down the aisle with his cart. Not being one to lose, Sasuke took off with his cart too down the aisle. He was one-fourth of the way before he hopped on the cart handle and rode the cart down. Sai was still charging but before they crashed Sasuke reached out grabbing the yellow can and hopped off, allowing his cart to crash with Sai's. Sai lay twisted on the tile floor with both the carts on his legs and the Uchiha had to bite his lip to not smile.

"You can keep the cart loser," and he walked away with a certain can in possession. Finding another cart in the next aisle, Sasuke continued his shopping and picked up everything on the list before retreating to the checkout line.

"Someone's doing some heavy cleaning," Ino, the cashier said. She knew Naruto and Sasuke in high school so she was familiar with the couple.

"Yea…" the Uchiha said dryly as he swiped his card. Ino popped her bubblegum and handed the man his receipt.

"Thank you for shopping at Wal-mart. Have a good day Sasuke; I hope to see you and Naru at my house warming party," Sasuke gave a slight wave and headed off towards his car. He couldn't wait to tell the dobe of his Wal-mart experience.

--L**i**n**e** B**r**e**a**k--

Naruto had finished moving the spare items from the den to the basement and setting up the TV entertainment set by the time Sasuke returned home. Being the great actor he is, Naruto made it seem like he was walking towards the kitchen when the door opened.

"Sasu, you're back! How was Wal-mart?" Sasuke smiled and carried the bags to the kitchen.

"I got everything on the list."

"You did?" Naruto asked absentmindedly as he started pulling the items out of the bag. "It looks like everything. Thanks teme," his boyfriend frowned.

"Nothing is missing?" the blond shook his head.

"Nope, everything is here."

"Did you really look?" Naruto scratched his head and looked at his lover.

"Yea…why?" Sasuke pulled out the Scrubbing Bubbles from behind his back and the other's lips formed an 'o'.

"Hahaha…I was just pulling your leg. I didn't want you to feel bad if you couldn't get it but it seems you did," the Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah and there was only one can left. I was able to get it before that stupid Sai," the blond's mouth formed another 'o' for the second time that day. _Is Scrubbing Bubbles that popular?_

"Well, I'm proud of you teme! You did what I could not," Naruto gave his boyfriend an innocent kiss which turned heated in a couple of seconds. A tongue seemed to slip past the blond's barely parted lips causing him to moan as their tongues intertwined. Sasuke loved the taste of his blond dobe; it was sweet like oranges and mint. A very addicting taste indeed and he wanted more. It seemed his partner wanted more as well considering his body pressed against the other almost reflexively. Sasuke smiled into the kiss and circled his arms around the other man waist indulging to the fullest.

_**Crash.**__ Bang. __**Crack.**_

"What was that?" Naruto hopped back like his feet was on fire and rushed into the kitchen. It seemed their mountain of dishes decided to have an avalanche. "Oh my…I guess I'm going to have to clean this," Sasuke stood to the side moodily. His pants was a little tight and his boyfriend was the only one who could fix it. Now what was he suppose to do? "Sasuke, could you get the broom and sweep up this broken glass?" he supposed he could do that. The dark haired man grabbed the new broom he brought and began sweeping but not before running the bristles over the blond's toes.

"Ahh! That tickles teme! Stop!" he screeched.

"Stop what? This?" Sasuke ran the broom up the blond's legs causing the man to hop on the counter top.

"Teme! Now I'm never going to get married!"

"Why?"

"It is said, if your feet is ever swept, no one will ever marry you," Sasuke smiled and swept of the glass from the floor. His blond was in for a shocker then.

"Trust me dobe, I'm marrying you. I would marry you now if it wasn't for these stupid laws," blue eyes sparkled in surprise as a pink shade graced his cheeks. He didn't know what to say. Was that like a future proposal?

"Well, so you know…I accept," and he quickly hopped off the countertop to run water in the sink. A certain warmness spread through the Uchiha's body at that moment; he actually had someone who shared the same feelings.

"Can you hand me the dish detergent Sasu, while I make the mop water?" the said other grabbed the dish liquid from the table and suddenly an idea popped in his head. He squeezed the contents in his hands like hand soap and walked over to his dobe before smearing the substance on the man's face. Naruto froze as dish liquid ran down his cheeks. It was cold and sticky and not how he wanted to feel.

"Sas-" he was cut off as more dish liquid was applied to his body. Sasuke rubbed the liquid up and down his arms and grabbed the mop bucket.

"How does that feel? It's the antibacterial kind."

"I feel like I want to hurt you in some way. I feel disgusting! How am I supposed to clean looking and feeling like this?" Sasuke grabbed the mop and started mopping. He personally found Naruto in dish liquid a turn on.

"You look good to me," the blond growled and started to advance on his so-called boyfriend. Said boyfriend quickly tried to mop before he was throttled to the floor.

"Get back here!"

"No thanks…I'm fine," Naruto went to run after him but as luck would have it, he slipped, falling right on his back. "Are you okay?" Sasuke rushed over to his injured lover and was quickly pulled down by sticky arms to be flipped over

"Now I am," a tan arm shot out grabbing the other bottle of dish detergent and he poured the substance on his lover's head. "How does that feel? I think it looks good."

"You shouldn't have done that," Sasuke flipped the other over, straddling him and drizzling the liquid over a tan belly. It was cold as it hit Naruto's skin so he squirmed in reflex. This brought someone's little buddy to life.

"How does it feel?" Sasuke rubbed his pale hand up and down his lover's stomach feeling the Goosebumps on the man skin. He loved the feeling of skin-to-skin contact that he tugged both their shirts off.

"Much better…" the response was more of a growl as he pulled the man into a heated kiss. Their skin became wet and sticky as the moved about the freshly mopped floor and when the mop fell over, a wave of soapy water soaked their pants.

"Ah! This is gross…" the blond complained, feeling wetness through his boxers.

"Take your pants off…" Sasuke said, already working on the man's zipper. Naruto shook his head.

"No…you might pour that stuff in my boxers!"

"No I won't," but his eyes held that denying gleam and cerulean eyes didn't miss it.

"Yes you-" he was cut off as his pant were roughly pulled down, leaving him in this boxers.

"You bastard!"

"Just relax Naru…I'm going to make you feel good. Close your eyes for me."

"No! Get off me!"

"Close them…" Sasuke dipped down and rubbed his hand over the clothed erection. "I'll make this feel good," the pleasure filled his insides and the man's eyes drifted close till something was inserted in his boxers. Blue eyes shot open like a gun to see a small toilet brush massaging him from which was brought from Wal-mart.

"What the hell?!" Naruto tried to move the hand away only to have the brush directly touch his cock. He seriously thought his eyes were going to roll in the back of his head over the feeling. It was incredible and slightly disturbing.

"Does that feel good?" a voice asked and his head nodded on its own accord until the whole reality of the situation came crashing down.

"Oh fuck…what are we doing?! This is our cleaning supplies!" Naruto shoved the other off him to try to stand. He smelled like a doctor's office which was flowery fresh with disinfectant spray. "I'm taking a shower. That mop water is rubbing me wrong way," he quickly grabbed the can of Scrubbing Bubbles and ran upstairs to the bathroom. He had barely turned the knob before he was forcefully pushed against tile with his boxers and all. The water hit the two bodies as lips formed as one. Sasuke couldn't control himself; his dobe looked so good that another part of him took over.

"Let's get rid of these shall we?" pale hands pulled down their boxers so they could be fully flushed together and Naruto moaned as Sasuke nipped his neck. He could barely keep his eyes open as their erections came in contact.

"Tell me Naru, how much you love it when I do this to you? Tell me, am I the only one who can make you feel this way?" a weak murmur left his lips and Naruto was harshly pressed against the tile.

"Say it, I can only make you feel this good. Only me dobe cause' I love you so much," the blond wrapped his arms around his boyfriend to whisper his response.

"Only you Sas'ke…you only," thin lips formed into a smile and a small gasp was heard as the blond was lifted. It was quickly silenced by a hot cavern which helped distract the other as pale fingers drifted downwards. The moan that echoed from the blond's throat sent shivers down his spine, eliciting a stronger need for more sounds.

One hand holding the blond against the tile, while the other moved for a more convenient position alerted Naruto to shift and hook his legs around the Uchiha's waist. Using the slickness of the water and the unwashed dish soap from their bodies, the brunet inserted one digit causing the other to clamp tightly on him.

"So tight…like our first time…" a low murmur was heard in response from his lover which sent vibrations to his groin. He couldn't help but to add a second finger, scissoring the man's insides.

"Ahh!" was heard as he hit the prostate, leaving a heavy breathing male.

"Do you like it when I touch here? Does it feel good?" Naruto nodded incoherently and nipped into his shoulder when the third finger was added.

"I will always make you feel good Naru…" the blond lifted his head to press kisses along the man's face and seemed to freeze as the finger touched the prostate directly. It felt unbelievable and amazing, nothing ever felt this good. Only Sasuke could make him feel this good so he pressed down on those fingers, driving them deeper. The heat was driving him crazy especially with this wonderful intrusion. It felt so perfect to have Sasuke in him; he wanted him in him.

"In…" was the slurred request.

"No need to ask," and with that, he positioned himself and pushed through. He had to close his eyes, the heat was amazing and oh god…_god_…he was so tight like a virgin. His dobe never seemed to stretch even after multiple times. Naruto cried out in pleasure as he was engulfed with Sasuke's manhood. He tried to look through his cloudy eyelids to find the most beautiful sight ever. Pale flushed skin being drenched with water, hair covering his eyes which were closed, it was breathtaking.

Sasuke moaned as if asking could he continue. The dobe was just so tight that if they waited any longer he would cum right then and there. Naruto tried lifting himself up before plunging back down on that pink organ as a response. The brunet took the hint and grabbed the other's butt-cheeks before plunging in deep and he swore he saw stars. Naruto too saw stars as his prostate was hit directly each time and when a hand started massaging him.

The blond gripped the other's shoulder tightly as pleasure erupted through him. Sasuke was amazing and they were most definitely in love. He saw it as he made eye contact with his lover. Their eyes were swirled with lust and ever-lasting passion. This alone made the blond come hard on both their stomachs.

"I…love you," it was said so passionately that Sasuke couldn't hold out any longer and he came, emptying his seed into his lover. The aftershocks left him wobbly so he carefully slid the other down so they were seated in the tub.

"_I love you too dobe_," the couple sat in the tub till they found it fit to stand and finished their wash, not once losing eye contact.

--L**i**n**e** B**r**e**a**k--

After they were cleaned and dressed, Naruto returned to the bathroom for the use of his Scrubbing Bubbles. He was impressed with the results and loved how the substance was so foamy. He was able to write Sasuke whole name in the tub and draw faces.

"Look teme, I wrote your name," Sasuke walked into the bathroom, towel drying his hair.

"You moron, we are suppose to be using that to clean the bathroom. They don't have anymore cans at Wal-mart," his boyfriend rolled his eyes and squeezed some in his hand.

"Who cares?" he tossed the foam on the other's shirt and Sasuke looked down in horror.

"This was my favorite shirt dobe!"

"You have like fifty of those shirts!" Sasuke snatched the can from his boyfriend.

"But this was my favorite shirt! I'm getting payback!" blue eyes widened in realization.

"No…I'm sorry. Please don't…I'll fix you ramen."

"I hate ramen," Naruto's mouth formed another 'o' that day and took the time to dash out into the hallway. Too bad he was quickly pinned to the carpet with the Uchiha foam symbol on his chest. It was a rule that _his _property shouldn't ruin _his_property and Naruto was _his _property. The blond needed to learn that.

--L**i**n**e** B**r**e**a**k--

Sasuke pushed the new vacuum in the living room, amazed at how it sucked up all the dirt. Being a curious person, he thought he could dust the windowsills with the vacuum hose. Sasuke pushed the vacuum to the window and was surprised when the vacuum started to suck up the dust but what he wasn't prepared for was when the vacuum decided to suck up the curtains. The curtains became ripped but that wasn't a big deal because he could always by new ones. What was a big deal was how it sucked up cloth just like that. He could use the hose on Naruto when he wanted to remove the blond's shirt. It was time for a test.

"Dobe, come here!" Naruto walked in the living room, with a kitchen towel slung of his shoulder.

"What? Wait…what happened to the curtains?" Sasuke shrugged and turned the vacuum on. The blond watched till his companion decided chase him with the hose. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to suck up your shirt!" Sasuke yelled as if it was obvious. Naruto froze in his spot to ask what Sasuke said but he was forcefully pulled to the vacuum hose as his shirt was trying to be torn from his body.

"Turn it off! I'm stuck!" he yelled, pulling on his shirt.

"Turn it up? Your call!" Sasuke turned the vacuum on high and a second later a loud rip was heard and a chocking sound from the vacuum. The Uchiha finally turned of the device to see a smoking vacuum and a half naked Naruto

"Teme! Look at what you did to my shirt! And now the vacuum is broken!" Sasuke smirked and kicked the vacuum to the side.

"I like you better without a shirt," a pink tint appeared on his dobe's face before the man ran to retrieve another shirt. Sasuke was addicted to skin-to-skin contact so he had to protect himself or else the house would never get clean.

--L**i**n**e** B**r**e**a**k--

Naruto grabbed the new feather duster from the kitchen and curiously rubbed it against his face. It was so soft and ticklish that it made him laugh. He wondered would it tickle Sasuke as well so headed off into the study to find his boyfriend. The said man was organizing his papers so he didn't notice when someone entered the room. Deciding to be sneaky, Naruto tiptoed to his male companion and quickly lifted his shirt for a tickle fight. If I said, the Uchiha didn't jump a mile high, I would be lying. The man jumped so high he could almost reach the top shelf of the bookcases and Naruto couldn't stop the laughter that slipped through his lips.

"I never knew you could jump that high!" the brunet glared and crossed him arms.

"Dobe, very mature. Only an idiot could think of something so foolish."

"Foolish? Sorry if I don't have a stick up my ass."

"I don't have a stick up my ass."

"Oh right…it's a pole, my bad," Sasuke growled and snatched the duster from his hands.

"I suggest you take that back."

"No!"

"Naruto!" Naruto turned and ran out the room towards the den. He didn't know where to go and this room seemed the closest. I guess you could say it was a little too close because before he knew it, he was on the ground, straddled by his oh so loving boyfriend. "Don't run away from me."

"Or what?" the blond said mockingly.

"I'll do this," the feather duster appeared in front his eyes and that was the only warning he got before his shirt was roughly tugged up and tickled endlessly.

"Ah stop! I'm sorry!!" Sasuke stopped and took this time to look up. They were in den but it was different. It was clean; it had a new leather couch and table. Also, a huge oak TV stand with a new flat screen TV in the middle. This was just like his vision so he had to blink a couple of times to make sure it was real.

"You…did this?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, do you like it? I figured you would want a TV room for when you want to relax. It was supposed to be a surprise so surprise!" Sasuke smirked and tossed the duster to the side.

"Dobe," he bent down and gave the blond loving kiss as a 'thanks'. Naruto smiled and brushed back his hair. "I see you got the TV from Wal-mart. That must be your favorite store after all," Naruto looked up in confusion and frowned. He was tired of Wal-mart's lack of supplies. He found another place with incredible prices and loaded stock.

"Wal-mart? Teme, I got that TV from _K-Mart_."

--L**i**n**e** B**r**e**a**k--

**:Cough:** _wow…this story was random_ **:Cough:**

Reviews are appreciated. I would love to know what you think and Scrubbing Bubbles is a real product. I love it because it makes my tub sparkly. Anyways, I hope I humored you all in some way. I don't really write one-shots, I'm into long ass stories :-)


End file.
